


Kaga's Famous Story Cures for the Ill (Or Maybe Not)

by Ver (verloren1983)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Author Self Insertion, Crack, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-29
Updated: 2007-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:52:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/pseuds/Ver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaga tells a story- in typical Kaga fashion, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaga's Famous Story Cures for the Ill (Or Maybe Not)

**Author's Note:**

> You know those fics that you CRINGE reading them later? This is totally a cringefic for me. GAH. I have NO IDEA what I was thinking. Complete and utter crack. Sort of mention of crossdressing, kinda. Oh, and some author self insertion at the end. XD Reward drabble for Pye for guessing me at [](http://blind-go.livejournal.com/profile)[**blind_go**](http://blind-go.livejournal.com/)  . The prompt: Kaga/Tsutsui where Tsutsui says the line "But I don't want to be the princess in this fairytale!" ........Which I think fully explains the crack. Oh, what I'm imagining for the dress Kaga mentions is actually pretty close to [this](http://img.costumecraze.com/images/vendors/rubies/15125-main.jpg). In case anybody's wondering.

"Once upon a time-"

"What are you doing?"

Kaga grinned at the question and sat on the bed facing the boy already in it, shifting a little to make himself more comfortable.

"You're sick. I'm telling you a story to distract you and make you feel better."

"It's just a stomach bug," Tsutsui mumbled under his breath. "You don't have to make a fuss."

"Just shut up and listen. You're gonna love this."

Tsutsui pouted but stayed silent, surprisingly, so Kaga continued.

"Anyway. Once upon a time, there was this really good looking prince-"

Tsutsui snorted. Kaga just pretended that nothing had happened. "And he was really smart and rich and everyone wanted him, so he really had everything going for him. But Prince Kaga was miserable. A dragon had kidnapped his princess-"

"Don't you _dare_ , Kaga."

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, Tsutsui," he said as innocently as he could manage.

"But I don't want to be the princess in this fairytale!" Tsutsui cried.

"A dragon had kidnapped his princess," Kaga repeated loudly. "And the thing was, even though he could've had his pick of princesses, he wanted THIS one. So he had to go rescue Prin-"

"Kaga!"

" _PRINCESS TSUTSUI_ from the evil dragon," Kaga finished triumphantly. Tsutsui groaned and put his face in his hands.

"Prince Kaga knew where the dragon lived, so he went right to the beast's cave and-"

"Does the dragon have a name too?"

"Of course it doesn't have a name, it's a fucking _dragon_ ," Kaga paused. "Okay, fine, Shindou. Happy?"

"Interesting choice," Tsutsui smiled.

"Aww, shaddap. Quit interrupting me," Kaga grumbled. "So anyway. The prince went to the dragon's cave and they had this great huge battle, which Prince Kaga won, of course, and he brought Princess Tsutsui back to the castle. He took off that really stupid looking pink dress and hat that Tsutsui insisted on wearing all the time, and then..."

There was a few seconds of silence before Kaga grinned again.

"Maybe I should just show you what happened next," he said in a low voice.

He leaned forward and insistently pressed his lips to Tsutsui's. Pleased with the reaction he got when he snuck his tongue into the other boy's slightly open mouth, he let his hand travel south until he was cupping Tsutsui through his jeans. He chuckled a little when he noticed that the other boy was already half hard. Perfect.

"Cut it out," Tsutsui whined, suddenly breaking free of Kaga's kiss.

"Tsutsui, it's been a day and a half," he groaned.

The other boy rolled his eyes. "I know, but she's _watching_ us again."

Kaga turned and saw a heavy-set woman sitting in the corner with a pen and notebook. She was mostly writing but occasionally looked up and smiled at them. She'd just started hanging around not that long ago, but he already liked her. Hey, another voice to convince Tsutsui to do what he wanted couldn't be a bad thing, right?

"Oh, she's harmless. Besides. It's hot."

"It figures you'd get a kick out of that," Tsutsui responded. He blushed when his pants suddenly grew loose, realizing that the other boy had pulled his jeans open. "Kaga, _no_."

Kaga groaned again and turned back to the woman in the corner with a pleading look. She smiled, winked, and disappeared.


End file.
